Circuit board module assemblies supporting a plurality of interconnected electric components to provide a variety of control functions are well known. The circuit boards of the control module are made of a non-metallic material and are normally mounted in a sturdy housing. In most instances, these control module assemblies are electrically interconnected in a rack assembly to form a programmable logic controller (PLC) that is normally used to control a number of functions in a manufacturing operation. This programmable logic controller is often of necessity located on the plant floor and thus is subject to considerable abuse.
Power supply modules are available that can be mounted directly in the rack assembly. It sometimes becomes necessary to add an additional control module to a fully populated rack assembly. This could require adding a completely new, full-sized rack assembly. Or alternatively, a separate panel mounted power supply that would be more costly. These assemblies are generally bulky and require mounting space that may not be available.
It is also well known that the control modules require frequent replacement when a malfunction occurs. Since a malfunction of necessity shuts down the machine operation, replacement must be made in a minimum amount of time.
The present invention provides a mounting bracket which easily accommodates a single control module and also provides a simple fastening means to allow for quick replacement of a malfunctioning module.